


Grind On Me

by pyrodaggers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Paint, Derek Helps Stiles, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Partying, Post - Season 3b / Pre-Season 4, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaggers/pseuds/pyrodaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia forces Stiles to go to a black light party. She says it will loosen him up.<br/>Stiles bumps into Derek and well...shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind On Me

Stiles looked around at the dancers; the lights flashing, music loud enough to shake his chest, and everyone was painted. It was similar to Danny's party, except this time they weren't at Derek's loft and there weren't Oni. He sat at the bar and started drinking on a coke as he watched Scott dance with Kira and Lydia dance with a guy. Malia was off dancing with a group that had gathered. Stiles wasn't really in the mood for dancing, but Lydia dragged him along and told him it would be fun and that it would give him time to let loose.

"Stiles!" He heard that sharpened voice and looked at Lydia. "What are you doing?"  
"I really don't feel like dancing, Lydia." Stiles sighed and was able to take one last sip of his drink before he was pulled over to the paint table.  
"You are going to have fun tonight." Lydia looked over the paint and found the blue. "You like blue, correct?"  
"Yeah, but I-" Stiles stopped when a brush started flowing across his face and neck, making swirls and branches.  
"Now," Lydia put the brush down after she was finished with his arms also and smiled. "Get out there and have some fun! Don't make me push you." She grinned as he groaned and walked out into the crowd.

Stiles walked over to Scott and frowned.

"What's wrong, dude?" Scott stopped dancing for a moment to look at Stiles.  
"Lydia told me to find someone. Who the hell am I supposed to find? I don't know these people!" Stiles waved his hands.  
"That's the point!" Scott leaned over so Stiles can hear him. "Go find a girl and do whatever."  
"I have learned from past dancing that I do not do well." He frowned. "I spaz, Scott. You saw what I did at Danny's party."  
"Well, maybe you'll find someone to break you out of that shell of yours!" Scott grinned. "Now, vámonos!"  
"You realize that 'vámonos' means 'Let's go'?"  
"Stiles!" Scott rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, my god!" Stiles groaned and walked away, letting Kira and Scott go back to dancing.

Stiles walked around, bobbing his head and looked around.

"Ow!" He yelped when he ran into someone. "Sorry! Sorry." He rubbed his forehead.  
"Stiles?" A familiar voice made him look up.  
"Derek. Uh, what are you doing here?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
"Watching."  
"Well, that's not creepy." Stiles sighed and Derek rolled his eyes.  
"You know what I mean." Derek looked at Stiles.  
"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded. "Well, we're both not doing anything...You want to get something to drink?" Stiles pointed to the bar and started walking when Derek shrugged. "Hey! How come you get alcohol?" He frowned at Derek.  
"Because _I'm_ over twenty-one." Derek smirked.  
"All I get is soda. Can I have some?"  
"Nope." Derek shook his head. "I am not going to be responsible for a hangover." He looked at Stiles who groaned.  
"Just a little?" Stiles pouted and Derek sighed heavily before handing over the cup. "Awesome." He grinned and took a few sips before handing it back. "Whoa." Stiles blinked, clearing his vision. "What the hell was in that?"  
"It's called vodka, you idiot." He put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, making him sit.  
"You could have told me that before I drank it! I wouldn't have had so much!"  
"You said only a little. It's not my fault you drank more than you told yourself." Derek sighed and gave him a bottle of water. "Drink."  
"You're so nice to me." Stiles grinned, a little tipsy.  
"Ah, geez." The wolf groaned. "You're such a light weight."  
"Hey! You have an immunity to it, I don't. So, shut up." Stiles stuck his tongue out then started drinking on the bottle of water. "So."  
"What?" Derek sighed.  
"You sure do sigh a lot." He narrowed his eyes at Derek. "Anyway, Scott _and_ Lydia told me that I need to get moving around. Find somebody and they'll 'break me out of my shell'." Stiles air-quoted.  
"Have you found anybody yet?"  
"Does it look like I have? Derek, I'm over here drinking with you. If I had found someone, I'd be out there...spazzing."  
"Spazzing?" Derek raised his eyebrows high and looked at Stiles.  
"Yeah. Wanna see? I should be arrested for public endangerment. I danger the public."  
"Sure." Derek shrugged and watched Stiles walked out a little ways and make sure no one was around him.

Stiles waited a moment for the right music and started dancing like he did at Danny's party. He stopped after a minute and looked at Derek who looked like he was ready to burst with laughter and fall out of his chair.

"I told you! I am a risk." Stiles sat back down.  
"That was...nice?"  
"Don't strain yourself." Stiles sighed and shook his head. "It was terrible."  
"You just need a little help. That's all."  
"Mentally or physically?"  
"A little of both."  
"Rude!" He smacked Derek in the arm. "You think you could do better?" Stiles raised his eyebrows as Derek shrugged. "Alright, big guy. Show me."  
"No."  
"Yes. Better idea." Stiles threw away his empty bottle of water and stood. "When I come back, we are both going out there and dance." He patted Derek on the shoulder before hitting the head.

Stiles walked back out and narrowed his eyes when Derek wasn't where he left him. Now, that's a little rude. He looked around then raised an eyebrow when he found him. Derek _freaking_ Hale was dancing...and with a girl! Stiles grinned and walked over, arms crossed.

"You found someone." Stiles smiled.  
"Well, you took forever. I had to do something." Derek stepped away and looked at him.  
"Hey! It's not my fault alcohol and water drain your system."  
"I really didn't need to hear that."  
"Well, you made the remark." Stiles nodded then looked over at Scott and Kira. "They're having fun." He looked at Lydia. "So is she."  
"You're back now."  
"Wait. You're serious?"  
"You're the one that said it."  
"Right." Stiles smiled a little. "So...How do we-"  
"Just start dancing."  
"Uh...Okay." Stiles raised an arm and started to then Derek stopped him.  
"The version that's not a danger." Derek sighed.  
"I don't know that version."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles to him. Stiles froze and blinked, tilting his head a little as blush rose all the way to the tips of his ears.

"You just let go." Derek started moving his hips, gripping Stiles' waist. "Relax, Stiles."  
"Right." Stiles sighed and started moving against Derek. "Well, this isn't too bad."  
"See? It's less harmful." He grinned.  
"Oh, my god. Derek Hale is smiling." Stiles grinned also as Derek rolled his eyes.  
"Now you know." Derek nodded and let go.  
"Whoa, whoa." Stiles pulled him back. "You can't just leave me! I am a threat to humanity, remember? You must keep me tamed."

Derek raised his eyebrows before pulling Stiles back to him. He watched as Stiles started to loosen up and move. Derek moved his hands up Stiles' sides slightly, fingers touching the skin right underneath the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, now. Don't get shy. I saw the way you were dancing with that girl." Stiles grinned and moved his hips against Derek's, resting his arms on Derek's shoulders.  
"It was probably a bad idea to show you this."  
"So? It's fun." Stiles nodded. "Now move, Sourwolf." He smiled when he felt Derek growl.

Derek felt Stiles grind against him and moved his hands up Stiles' shirt, his hips moving against Stiles'. Stiles ran a hand through his own hair, making it stick up more than usual, and stepped closer.

"I have an idea." Stiles grinned an pulled Derek over to the paint table. "What color?"  
"You are not-"  
"Orange it is." He held up a brush. "Shirt off, sir."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head then watched Stiles paint branches and swirls over his chest, arms, and neck. Derek got an idea and smirked when Stiles was done.

"My turn." Derek grabbed a blue brush. "Shirt off."  
"Bossy." Stiles grumbled and pulled his shirt off, raising an eyebrow when Derek turned him around. "Oh, my god!" He sucked in a breath.  
"What?"  
"It's fucking cold!"  
"Suck it up." Derek sighed and drew a pattern in the center of Stiles' shoulder blades. "There."  
"What is it?" Stiles tried to turn to look at it.  
"Not saying." Derek shook his head then pulled Stiles back out.  
"That's not nice."  
"Well, I'm not a nice person."  
"Are to. Some of the time." Stiles grinned. "I've seen your nice side."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles flush against his body, hearing Stiles' heartbeat skip a little. He felt Stiles trace the orange patterns on his chest and move against him.  
Stiles smiled as he traced the patterns then looked up at Derek, seeing him watch. Stiles grinded against Derek and swayed, moving his hands up Derek's chest and through his dark hair. He grinned when Derek moved his hands up his sides, pulling him closer.

~

"Lydia, have you seen Stiles?" Scott walked over with Kira and started dancing again.  
"Um...no. Not since you talked to him." Lydia shook her head.  
"Hey, guys?" Kira got their attention. "I think I found him." She smiled.  
"Wh-Oh." Scott blinked a couple times watching Stiles grind against a guy.  
"Well, well. Will you look at that..." Lydia smiled. "Someone finally got the boy to break out of his shell. I just want to know who the mystery man is."  
"Should we go ask?" Scott raised an eyebrow.  
"Nah." Lydia waved a hand. "Let him have fun. We can ask him later." She grinned.

~

"You're not terrible." Derek teased.  
"Well, maybe I should do a little more. Hm?" Stiles grinned, leaning forward and nosed Derek's neck.  
"Maybe you should."

Stiles kept moving against Derek and bit the wolf's jaw gently, feeling Derek tighten the grip on his waist. He dragged his teeth down Derek's neck and bit, watching the mark slowly fade.  
Derek smirked and leaned down then nosed Stiles neck, seeing Stiles tilt his head back. He moved his hands up Stiles' sides and nipped at his neck, hearing him moan softly. Derek nosed the skin between Stiles' shoulder and neck before biting him, leaving a mark. He felt Stiles lose his balance a little and pulled him closer.  
Stiles felt himself being pulled to Derek's chest and looked at him, hands resting on Derek's arms. He leaned his forehead against Derek's and grinned before grinding against him again, smirking when he felt Derek's breathing hitch.  
They looked down at their bodies moving against each other then looked back up; their foreheads touching. Derek bumped his nose against Stiles', making the smaller man smile and bump back. Stiles slowly moved a hand up Derek's arm, across his shoulder, and tangled it through the back of Derek's hair. Derek tilted his head a little and leaned closer, feeling his lips brush against Stiles' and pressed their lips together.  
Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's arm and through his hair, kissing back and rolling his body against Derek. Derek pulled Stiles closer by a hand in the middle of Stiles' back and pressed their chests together, feeling them slide against each other easily from the sweat, and deepened the kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss and panted softly when they had to pull away for air. He grinned and rested his hand on the back of Derek's neck then kissed him again, grinding his body against Derek and feeling him either growl or groan but whichever one it was, Stiles didn't care.

~

"Holy shit!" Scott stopped and looked over at Stiles.  
"Oh dear." Lydia bit her lip, covering her mouth to hide a grin.  
"Stiles is gettin' it on!" Kira jumped a little with a smile.  
"It's about time he break out of that awkward shell of his." Lydia giggled.  
"Look at him!" Kira pointed, seeing Stiles grinning. "He looks so happy!" She covered her mouth to hold back a squeal.  
"I'm going to go...get a drink." Scott cleared his throat and went over to the bar.  
"It's been awhile since I've seen him smile like that. It's not faked like the others are." Lydia stood next to Kira and smiled. "I'm happy for him."  
"Me too." Kira nodded then looked over at Scott. "I don't think he wanted to see his best friend making out with someone." She laughed and Lydia giggled, looking at Scott find his drink interesting.  
"I still need to know who this mystery man that's making Stiles happy." Lydia looked at Kira.  
"Hey, look at Stiles' back. Did you put that on him?" Kira pointed to the pattern.  
"No." Lydia frowned in thought. "But I swear I've seen it before. Scott, come here." She motioned him over and he groaned, walking over. "Does that look familiar to you?" Lydia nodded to the pattern on Stiles' back.  
"Holy..." Scott's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his drink until Kira caught it.

~

Derek grinded against Stiles and felt the music drum their chests. He kissed Stiles' jaw and Stiles tilted his head back, closing his eyes and mouth open slightly. Stiles carded a hand through Derek's hair and rolled his hips, moaning as Derek bit his neck. He smiled as he felt Derek nuzzle his jaw a little then Stiles turned his head to kiss Derek softly but deep. Derek kissed back and put his hands on either side of Stiles' face, moving his thumb back and forth across Stiles' cheek gently. Stiles pulled away slightly and bit his lip with a smile and looked down. He grinned when he felt Derek bump his nose against his.

"I'm starting to get tired." Stiles frowned and sighed.  
"Well, I wouldn't blame you." Derek shook his head. "I can drive you home." He nodded.  
"What about Scott and the others?"  
"Stiles." Derek held up the keys to the jeep.  
"You snitch! You totally took that from my pocket!"  
"And if I did?" Derek smiled, leaning his forehead against Stiles'.  
"I think I'll let it slide...This time." Stiles narrowed his eyes and look the keys.

Stiles walked over to Scott and the others then held out the keys.

"Whoa!" Scott reared back and coughed, covering his mouth and nose. Malia and Kira doing the same.  
"What?" Stiles frowned, handing the keys to Lydia who seemed unfazed except for the huge grin on her face.  
"You reek!" Malia held her nose.  
"I do not! Do I?" Stiles looked at Lydia who leaned over and smelled him.  
"He smells fine to me." Lydia smiled.  
"Dude, you reek of _Derek_. I know you two danced, but it smells like you bathed in him!" Scott backed away slightly.  
"Hm. Don't mind them." Lydia stood and put her hands on his shoulders. "You came out of your shell. Now, was this party such a terrible idea?" She smiled.  
"No." Stiles smiled also and looked down.  
"I told you. You run along and I'll take these three rude people home when we're done, which I believe we are." She narrowed her eyes at the three who were far back before looking back at Stiles. "I'm proud of you." Lydia leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then wiped the fluorescent lipstick off with her thumb.  
"Thanks." Stiles smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving and getting into Derek's vehicle.  
"You three are so rude!" Lydia yelled and pointed to the door, watching them all start walking with their heads down.

~

"Carry me." Stiles held out his arms, making grabby hands to Derek.  
"Fine." Derek sighed and picked him up, one arm under Stiles' legs and the other supporting his back.  
"See? You are nice." Stiles patted Derek's cheek and grinned.  
"I can drop you." Derek looked at him as Stiles reached a hand out to open the door.  
"Aaaand there it is." He sighed then smiled when he saw his dad.  
"How was the party?" His dad raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.  
"Fun and exhausting. I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, I am going to bed." Stiles pointed at him.  
"And Derek?"  
"Staying." Stiles tilted his head back to look at his dad.  
"What?"  
"I'm eighteen now and I don't think he'll murder me in my sleep anymore."  
"Don't count on it." Derek muttered.  
"Now that's mean." Stiles frowned. "Plus, I'm too tired to do anything else. So don't worry. No sex." He gave his dad a thumbs up.

His dad looked between the two for a moment then waved his hand and watched Derek take Stiles upstairs.  
Derek dropped Stiles on the bed and looked down at him. Stiles looked up at Derek and made grabby hands again.

"Mr. Stilinski wants Mr. Hale to lie down." Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes and laid next to him and let Stiles curl into his side. He watched Stiles until he fell asleep before falling asleep also.

~

Stiles woke up the next morning and blinked, holding his head. That little bit of vodka really hit him. He sat up and looked to his side, seeing Derek lying on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and still asleep. So it wasn't a dream...  
A thought struck him and he carefully slid off the bed then scurried to the bathroom. He turned on the light and turned around to look at his back. Stiles turned his head and looked into the mirror.

"Oh, my god..." He muttered, seeing the same triskelion painted on his back that's tattooed on Derek's.

Derek listened and smiled.

 

\---End---

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please leave kudos and comment.
> 
> *kisses*


End file.
